


Such a tease.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: I do not own the rights to these characters.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Such a tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6. Eating Out/Fingering.  
> SasuSaku Spooktacular. (Kinktober.)

Sakura sits on the countertops wearing nothing but Sasuke's discarded shirt from the previous night. Her bare, slender legs kick back and forth over the edge as Sasuke slowly pours her a cup of tea. Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from roaming up to see the pretty pink folds between her legs.

She wasn’t wearing any underwear, which wasn’t a surprise to Sasuke. They hadn’t planned to go out today, which meant they had to keep themselves entertained somehow. 

Sakura bites her lip and turns to him as he steps towards her, her favourite kitty cup settled in his hand as he hands it to her. She smiles and thankfully takes it, warming her hands around the cup with a shudder. 

"Thank you, Sasuke Kun.”

“Hm.”

He takes her bare knees and spreads her legs, stepping between her thighs. She looks up at him and smiles, settling her cup to the side. 

Sasuke’s pupils were dilated, his eyes dark with need and she couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her parted lips as he slowly lowered himself to his knees and pulled her to the edge of the counter. His shirt raised to her waist, and she shivered as he blew warm air across her wet core. 

“Was this to tease me, Sakura?”

She whimpers as he presses a kiss to her folds, his lips parting them for a moment before slowly leaning back to look up at her. He was smirking, the corner of his mouth turned up sexily as she sucked in a breath. 

_They had barely slept last night, how could she need him still?_

“It’s not nice to tease your boyfriend, Sakura.”

She swallows and watches him as he leans back down and pushes his tongue through her folds. He licks up, his tongue slow as he adds more pressure to her clit. She hums and moves her hand through his hair, watching him as he spreads her folds with his fingers. 

He admires her pink flesh and goes back to his slow, tortoise lips, his tongue occasionally dipping down to tease her entrance before slowly tracing back to her clit. His tongue curls around her and she shudders as it bumps her clit, causing her body so spasm into him as she fists his hair. 

He hums against her, and she moans, feeling his finger probe at her entrance before sinking deep. She cries out, her clit throbbing as his tongue continues to suck and lick at it. She feels his fingers curl deep inside her and moans as he pulls them out and pushes them back, setting himself a pace in rhythm with his tongue. 

Her body shudders, and she places one leg over his shoulder, leaning back slightly and rubbing herself against his tongue. Her cheeks heat, and her stomach knots as she parts her lips. She tugs at his hair now, and she swears she may rip some out, but that wasn’t on her list of things to worry about right now. 

No, the only thing burning itself through her mind was the overwhelming orgasm growing inside her, and how she desperately wanted to release. 

He chuckles against her as she practically fucks his face, her folds smothering him as he quickens the pace of his fingers. He curls up and presses against a rough part of her walls, and she screams, her body trembling as her legs tense.

_She cums with his name on her lips._

Her whole body shakes as she cums, a hot flush overtaking her body as she shivers all over. She arches up and cries as Sasuke continues to lick her, cleaning her pussy with his tongue as he thrusts his fingers into her few more times. 

Her stomach clenches and she falls back, admiring him as he settles himself back and smirks at her. His tongue licks at the juices around his lips, and he hums, standing up and pulling her to him. 

“The taste of you is the only sweet thing I will ever love.”

She shudders as he leans down and kisses her, pushing his tongue into her mouth so that she can taste herself on him. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him flush to her as she rakes her hand through his hair. 

“I guess it's my turn now then, Uchiha.”


End file.
